Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!
by Airame Phantom
Summary: A pirate ship lands on Amity Park's shore. It's run by ghosts so it's up to Danny Phantom to save the town yet again. But it's not your ordinary ship, and all they're looking for is new recruits! Danny, be careful!
1. Land ho!

A/N: I just recently saw the movie 'Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest' and I got this idea! Only one scene will be similar to the movie. I'll tell you when that scene comes up. It might end up being less than ten chapters so yeah, don't expect much.**

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter One**

**Land, Ho!**

**

* * *

**

Danny yawned. "Sleepy?" Sam asked him.

"A little," Danny admitted. They were sitting on the sand at the beach. It was near sunset and the reason they were there was simple: a science project. "I swear, if there's ever another project this boring it'll be too soon. Why did we agree to do this again?"

"Because you're failing science and Lancer assigned me as your partner. Now hurry up with that sketch, the sun's gonna be setting soon," Sam said. They were supposed to research how long it takes the sun to set and see if it affects the tide in any way similar to how the moon affects it. Dumb? You bet'cha.

"But why this?" Danny asked. He glanced up at the sun for a second, then back down at the sketch pad on his lap. Since _someone _had forgotten the camera. Luckily for them, Sam had brought enough paper for them to write down notes. Sam was writing notes, Danny was sketching.

"Because it was the easiest thing present," Sam said. She looked and read over what she'd written. Grimacing, she erased a few words, then re-wrote something over the spots. Danny glanced up again, and looked at his paper, then did a double-take.

"What the..." he mumbled, eyes glued to something that was in the way of the now setting sun. He didn't blink. He looked almost mesmerized.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, still writing. Danny began to stand. He dropped the sketchpad and pencil on his way and walked down towards the shore. Sam looked at him now. "Danny?" she asked. She watched as he made it to shore, the water just barely touching the tips of his bare feet. "Danny, where are you going?" Sam stood and dropped the notepad and pencil in her hands as well. She ran to Danny's side. "Danny?"

"Sam," Danny whispered. "When was the last time you heard of pirates landing on Amity Park's shore?"

"What are you-" Sam started, but stopped when Danny grasped her chin and turned her head towards the floating object over the horizon. It seemed to get closer with every passing minute. It was a boat, no doubt, old with black sails. "For the love of mother and child," Sam whispered.

Danny looked at her. He could swear she had just talked in a strange, almost British accent. And when was the last time he heard _that _phrase? "What?" he asked.

"Danny, that's a genuine pirate ship!" Sam exclaimed, locking her arm around his. She pointed with her free hand at the ever-growing ship.

Danny was about to say something when a sudden chill went spiraling up and down his spine. A cold wisp of blue mist escaped his lips and vanished into the air like vapor. "Not just any type of pirate ship. Looks like _it's run by ghosts!"_

* * *

E/N: I hope you liked it! 

--Airamé Phantom


	2. Prisoner!

A/N: Now I'm focusing on this story! Back-to-back up-dates when I get the chance! Aren't you guys lucky!**

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Two**

**Prisoner!**

**

* * *

**

The ship grew larger and larger as it came closer. Sam was suddenly aware of a bright white light out of the corner of her eye and she tore her gaze away from the ship. Danny now stood as Danny Phantom, his ghost-half alter-ego. "I gotta go stop them from landing here," Danny said, eyes still on the ship.

"What? Danny, it's a pirate ship, how can you be so sure that's what set off your ghost sense?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Danny said. "It's probably just YoungBlood with a new ship. And if it's not, then still, you have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself."

Sam's brows furrowed ins slight protest and worry, but she said nothing more. Danny grinned and started for the ship. "Be careful Danny!" Sam shouted after him. Danny made a small salute and went on his way. Sam sighed. "Be careful," she whispered.

Danny kept flying towards the ship. The black sails were rather interesting. He'd never seen anything quiet like it before. He'd never seen _anything _like it before, period. "This'll be interesting," he murmured, grasping the thermos from the strap going diagonally across his torso. He neared the ship and was now floating almost over it when...

...he stopped in mid-air over it and...

...fell.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he went sprawling out of the air onto the deck of the ship where the pirate ghosts were busily going about their daily jobs. The thermos rolled out of his hand towards two black boots. A hand connected to the person in those boots picked the thermos up and walked over in front of Danny. "Who are ye?" the harsh, cold voice demanded. Danny blinked several times before coming into the realization that he'd fallen from the air onto the ship. He picked himself up and stood, looking at the man before him.

He had a scraggly black beard with what looked like little sapphire blue and ruby red beads onto few locks of hair, and long black hair to match his beard too. The man's eyes looked as if he hadn't slept in a very long time, and his skin was a very pale peach-color. He wore what pirates wear: brown leather-like vest over a button-up shirt with long, loose sleeves. His long boots made it up nearly to his knees, covering a bit of the black pants the man wore. Danny also noticed that this guy was at least a foot taller than him.

Danny couldn't believe it. The guy looked...human. Danny looked around him at everyone else on the ship. All the pirates looked human, dress in a similar but different fashion. Then...were they really what set off his ghost sense?

And now that he was really on the ship, he could see that the sails weren't black, they were a deep, dark shade of sapphire blue.

"I asked ye a question," the angry pirate captain said. "Who are ye?" He pressed his face up to Danny's, close enough for Danny to be able to smell his rank-smelling breath.

"I'm...uh...just passing by," Danny stammered. He took a step backward, but then realized, after a small flash of light, that he'd reverted back to human form! "Uh oh..."

Gasps rang out through the pirate ship. Danny looked around at the surprised and astonished faces. But one particular pirate caught his eye. He was leaning over the edge of the ship, elbows propped onto the wooden barrier. A hat was plopped on top of the pirates head, hiding the beginning of long brown hair tied into a pony-tail. Danny looked back at the captain.

"So yer the half-ghost we've heard so much about," he said. "I be Captain StoneHeart, what brings you to my ship?"

"Like I said, just passing by," Danny repeated. "I'll just take that and..." He reached for the thermos only to have it held way over his head by the tall captain.

"Reaching for this?" the captain asked. He laughed a hearty laugh. As if on cue, all the other pirates began to laugh. Danny swept his eyes quickly over them all. Almost all the pirates were laughing. Only the one with brown hair didn't. The pirate only turned slightly in Danny's direction, as if just noticing he was there. "I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere." Captain StoneHeart's harsh whisper tore through Danny's thoughts.

"Y-you don't understand," Danny said, trying to get the thermos, jumping and reaching for it. "I really gotta go. I'm not supposed to be here. This is all just a misunderstanding!"

"Jim, John, get this boy to his new station. He'll be assigned to Turk in the galley."

Two pirates about half a foot taller than Danny came to apprehend the boy. "What?" Danny exclaimed. Station? Assigned?

"Don't worry, lad, Turk don't bite._ Much._" The two sailors, quickly recognized as twins, laughed and took hold of one of Danny's arms each. Danny struggled against them.

"Hey! Let me go!" Danny shouted, trying to pry himself loose. "You don't understand! Let me go!"

Captain StoneHeart only smiled as Danny was taken down a door into the galley. Another pirate walked up to him. "Cap'n," he said. "With all due respect sir, I don't think Turk will very much like an assistant."

"If he doesn't want the boy he'll work up here, manning the sails then."

"It's a tough job, sir," the pirate said.

"Go back to yer stations! All of ye!" The captain walked off.

Off by the edge of the ship, the mysterious sailor from before leaned off the wooden barrier and walked over to another area of the deck. "This should be interesting," the sailor murmured beneath his breath. "Very, interesting." The sailor smiled and continued on.

* * *

E/N: Hope you liked this chapter! 

--Airamé Phantom


	3. New Friends? New Course?

A/N: I haven't quite developed a perfect plot yet, but I'll be up-dating as much as possible since my schedule is a little bunched up with stuff. Okay, so I'm not doing much of anything lately, but I'm still up-dating stuff like crazy. Just wanna get all this done so I can focus on other stuff! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Three**

**New Friend? New Course!.?**

**

* * *

**

Danny was thrown backward down about five steps, him landing squarely in a sitting position on the wooden floor of what looked like a kitchen. He quickly stood and ran for the door, but the two pirates closed and locked the door before he could.

"Let me out!" Danny shouted, pounding on the door with both fists. "Let! Me! Out!" Danny ended his statement with a swift, powerful kick to the door. It made a loud thud, but didn't give way. "Gah!" he shouted in frustration. He turned around and looked down the stairs into the semi-darkness.

"Who are you?" came a voice. It sounded hoarse, as if it hadn't spoken for a long time. "Why are you down here?"

"That StoneHeart or whatever guy sent me down here," Danny said. "Who are you?"

"The captain? Unexpected," the person said.

"Where are you?" Danny asked. The person stepped out from the shadows. He was dressed like all the other pirates but there was one noticeable difference: this guy's clothes were stained with what looked like blood. His face was scarred in about three areas: his cheek where a check-like scar was; his forehead where a lightning-shaped scar retreated into his messy black hair; and a small, regular scar above his upper lip. His shirt had the sleeves ripped off, leaving him with an almost bad-guy look. He was muscular and slim. All in all, the guy looked evil, almost murderer-like. Danny stumbled back, but found the door was in his way. Great, now he was in real trouble if this guy was anything like the way he looked.

"Now I asked you a question," the man said. "Who are you?"

"Ph-phantom," Danny stammered. Phantom? That's it? That's all he could say? Well, not like he wanted to tell this guy his actual name now didn't he?

"What kind of name is that?" the man asked.

Danny put on a lob-sided smile. "Alias?" he said. The man snorted with some amusement.

"I'm Turk," he said. "This is the galley. What brings you aboard the Sapphire Ruby?"

"That's the name of the ship?" Danny asked. Turk nodded. He didn't seem so bad... Then again he'd only just met him. "Say, Turk, are you and all the other pirates human?"

"To tell ye the truth, we aren't," Turk answered. "I heard a rumor when I boarded this ship from the others who've known Ol' Cap'n StoneHeart. They told me that one day the cap'n came across a mysterious gem. He called the Sapphire Ruby."

"Like the ship?"

Turk nodded. "It was given to him by an old witch by the name of Aradia. She was said to be the most powerful witch of all, her power infinite compared to any being either dead or alive, even in between."

"What did the gem do?"

"StoneHeart came to the old Aradia to ask of her what all man wants. He wanted eternal life." Danny rolled his eyes.

"The oldest wish in the book," he murmured. During the story He'd gone down the steps and now sat next to Turk on the bottom step. He was close enough to smell the stench of lack of showers, and the salty smell of ocean water.

Turk nodded. "Aye," he mumbled. "The witch was said to have given StoneHeart a beautiful gem. The gem is said to be the reddest ruby held within a sapphire crystal, thus its name. The gem, supposedly, cancels out any ghostly energy that comes within a short distance. That's why our ghostly looks are not shown and we look human. As long as you're on this ship you are human."

"That's why my ghost powers shorted out," Danny muttered beneath his breath. Turk gave him a questioning look, so Danny quickly added, "Where's the gem now?"

Turk thought for a second and shrugged. "Who knows," he said sadly. "Could be anywhere on this ship. There are many places to hide it. You just can never be too sure..." With that, Turk sighed and stood, walking off. "I'd better get started on the stew. I've never been too patient with assistants or helpers, just above board, hang around the deck. Ol' Cap'n StoneHeart is usually in his cabin so you needn't worry about him."

"But the door..." Danny started, and was cut off by Turk's tossing an object toward him. Danny caught it just barely and looked at it. A silver key.

"Go," Turk instructed.

"Uh...okay," Danny mumbled. He walked back up the stairs, wondering how this guy was going to work in the dark. His answer was given to him by an old candle inside a glass lamp-case was lit, illuminating the room in dim light. Danny surveyed the room hastily, able to make out pots, a gimbal to keep from spilling the food, and some strange device for cooking, and everything. Quickly, though, Danny turned back to the door and fumbled with the key before he finally got it to unlock the door.

The familiar click alerted him to the fact that it was open, and he pushed the door out of his way.

Outside, all the pirates were working hard. Some were carrying barrels of something that sounded like liquid. Others were checking the lines and rigging while others still were going about cleaning the deck. But though they all had different stuff to do, they all stopped to look at him. "Uh, heh, heh, hi?" Danny murmured, smiling uncertainly.

"Thought he was assigned to Turk," one pirate whispered.

"Turk hates assistants," another replied.

"What's he doing up here?" another called.

"Aye what are ye doing up here?" one of the twins, Jim maybe, called to him. Danny closed the door behind him and stood there.

"Turk," he said. "He said to come up here. He said he didn't need me."

"The Cap'n told you to be in the galley," John, the other twin, said. They began to assemble themselves in a half-circle around Danny. They didn't construct a flawless wall around him, but Danny could find no way of escape. "Who are you to disobey the orders of StoneHeart?" John questioned.

"I..." Danny started. He hated feeling like that, helpless almost. But without his powers, he was pretty much very vulnerable. And he hated it. Not to mention a couple of these guys were almost a foot or more taller than him. The shortest just only an inch shorter than him, maybe even the same height.

"Maybe we need to teach you to obey orders," one pirate said.

"Leave the kid alone," came a shallow voice. It was a very mellow sound, soft and almost defiant in pitch. "We have other things to worry about. A storm in brewing in." Danny was grateful for that intrusion.

Everyone turned to the person speaking. It was the same pirate Danny had seen remain quiet before. He still couldn't see the face of the solitary sailor, but he knew what he was looking at. Above him, Danny surveyed, clouds were beginning to gather. How could the sailor tell?

"From the southwest, they're blowing," the sailor said. Danny looked at him.

"They're only Cirrostratus clouds," one sailor called. The sialor didn't stir, merely kept his casualness.

"I beg to differ," he murmured. "I suggest we get a move on. Dark is approaching in a matter of minutes. The sun is almost gone. Storms are their most dangerous at night."

"I'll warn the Captain," a pirate on his way to the what looked like the captain's cabin said.

"Warn me of what?" the captain suddenly called, coming out of the door and standing outside his cabin door.

"Kio says a storms blowing in," one pirate said. The captain looked up at the cloudy sky.

"D'unt look like much," he grunted.

Danny looked at the captain and the pirate who'd said the storm was blowing with from the southwest. So that was his name, Kio. Strange, he'd never heard of someone named like that. "Are ye sure?" the captain asked. Kio nodded, still not turning to them. "Then we'll change course. Which way's it blowin'?"

"Northeast, Cap'n," Kio replied.

"We'll let it guide us then," StoneHeart said. Danny couldn't believe his ears. He felt his hair being blown by the sudden coming of wind. It was blowing away from Amity Park. That means he was leaving it behind!

"You guys need to let me off this ship!" he commanded. Captain StoneHeart looked at the boy and grinned. He said no more, only walked back into his cabin. But before he disappeared inside, he said, "Turn the ship to northeast."

"You can't do that!" Danny shouted, but the captain had already gone. All around him the pirates were back to doing their jobs. All, however, except for Kio. The sailor kept looking out to sea, as if calculating how long they had until the storm blew in completely.

This was bad news...

...very bad news.

* * *

E/N: Someone suggested a meeting between Jack Sparrow's crew and Ol' Cap'n StoneHeart's crew. What do you guys think? 

--Airamé Phantom


	4. Storm

A/N: I'm still a little vague on Jack Sparrow's meeting with the ship's crew. I'm not good at acting out Jack; he's too...loopy. **

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Four**

**Storm**

**

* * *

**

The sails were spread out to catch the wind. The Captain didn't believe the storm would be strong and all the sailors were sent to their quarters below Deck. Danny was sent too. Only one sailor, actually, was left on deck. The short guy sat in the crow's nest, keeping look-out. Danny hadn't seen him before, so he guessed he had been asleep so he could keep look-out at night.

Danny looked around below deck as he climbed down the stairs. He hadn't been able to do anything to stop them from changing course and sailing away from Amity Park. And he couldn't jump off the ship nor steal one of the boats. There was just nothing he could do to stop this. "Over here," a voice penetrated his thoughts. Danny looked towards the voice. A figure easily recognized as Kio stood in the darkness. Everyone else was asleep in their hammock, only he and Kio were awake it seemed.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"There's an empty hammock over here," Kio said. Danny walked over to the figure before him. Kio pointed at a currently empty hammock towards the right side of the large berth deck. "Be out of it by morning when Crake comes down from the crow's nest and you won't have any problems," Kio told him.

"Thanks," Danny said.

"No problem," Kio said. "You better watch yourself, kid." With that said, Kio walked off to the other side of the room, a hammock located right across of where Danny as going to be sleeping. Why was this guy helping him? All the others were pretty hostile. Danny sighed and only climbed onto the hammock. It was going to be a very long time before he got back to Amity Park, he knew. He hoped, at least, that he would return.

* * *

Danny was soon awakened roughly by the sounds of the Captain StoneHeart's yells. "All men on deck!" he shouted. "Everyone up! Man the sails! We got trouble at our heels!" 

Every person was waking up and putting on their boots. Danny found himself literally being knocked out of his daze. Someone just so happened to pass by the hammock he was on and Danny fell face first onto the wooden floor. He sat up, then quickly scrambled to his feet and raced for the steps that led onto the upper deck. Only now did he realize the water pouring down into the lower deck from the open trap-door. The ship was swaying so much he nearly lost his foot a few times. Along with the slippery floor, it was easy to fall. "Come on, kid!" shouted Kio. They both made it onto the desk. The wind was howling, threatening to blow you away. Rain poured down.

The captain was barking out orders. "Check the rigging! Secure the sails! We need to lose them pirates!"

"Oh, Cap'n!" shouted one sailor as other scrambled to make sure the sails were secure. Danny even saw Turk helping out.

"This way, kid!" Kio shouted, and Danny followed the pirateto the side of the ship where some of the rigging took place.

"What is it?" the captain barked at the sailor who'd spoken. Rain splattered onto the boat with a loud splat-sound. The clouds were almost black and lightning lit it up every now and then, followed by the roaring thunder afterwards. Danny could see that another ship had come into view of the Sapphire Ruby.

"Cap'n, that be the _Black Pearl_!"

"Hold this, kid," Kio instructed, handing Danny a rope that had come loose from the nook. Danny, holding on to a rope tightly and looked back as he heard the sailor's remark towards the captain. Ol' StoneHeart merely grunted a reply.

"I know," he whispered. "We can't let them get to us. Everyone, work as if the devil himself is at yer heels!"

Was the other ship of pirates too? What's the Black Pearl? Were they enemies of StoneHeart? During his thinking, his grip was accidentally loosened around the rope and it slipped from his hands. Kio turned to him slightly, catching the boy right before he fell overboard. "The rope!" he exclaimed. His voice lost its pitch, but was regained as he helped Danny onto the ship. One sail was suddenly lost control of. Danny, losing his balance, fell splat on his butt and looked on in awe as the ship was out of control. It changed direction, the helmsman trying to get it back on track.

"The sail!" the helmsman, Ronald, shouted. This caught the attention of no one other than Captain StoneHeart himself. The man looked up at the flapping sail, then at the two pirates, Kio and John, trying to get the rope back, and finally down at the lowly boy that was trying to get up.

"You!" he shouted. Danny froze at the sound. He turned towards the Captain that was now towering over him. The man's fist tightened around the front of Danny's drenched shirt and pulled him off his feet, holding the boy about four inches up in the air. "You dare slack off on the job?"

"It wasn't his fault, Captain," Kio's strained voice came. The Captain looked at the pirate. Kio stood there, glance downcast. His hat was still surprisingly still on his head. His hair was being blown in random directions as the wind picked up and blew fiercely. Many pirates stopped to watch the contradiction against the captain.

"You're the newest of thee crew," the captain spat at Kio. "I don't expect ye to know the rules. No one contradicts me." He looked back at Danny who was struggling against his iron grip. Danny froze upon being glared upon. "As for ye, I'll let ye off easy."

"Control regained, Cap'n!" Ronald shouted. John and Kio, who had returned to trying to get the rope back, had finally gotten the rigging done.

"Keep the ship going in the direction of the wind!" the Captain howled. "Crake, get me my whip. This boy's had it coming since he fell onto me ship. And by 'easy, I mean five lashes!" Crake, who was in the crow's nest of the ship, tossed down something. The crew had gathered round one of the masts, giving hearty laughter and other signs of looking forward to being entertained. Danny's eyes widened as the captain caught what looked like a leather whip. Oh boy, didn't see that coming!

"Wait!" he shouted, struggling harder now. The captained tossed him to one side.

"John, Jim," he instructed before Danny could get up and regain his balance. Danny found himself being apprehended yet again by the two pirates. He was driven into the mast, back to the sailors. Jim and John ripped his shirt, finding it easy enough. Danny gasped as his back was bared and the Captain's boots sounded on the wooden floor, getting closer. He looked over his shoulder, struggling still. Shivers spiraled down every fiber of his being, making his insides grow cold as ice. His eyes couldn't have gotten any wider as the captain neared him. He turned back to the mast and waited for the bloody sting of the whip's end against his bare skin. He could hear the captain's boots stop making sounds. His teeth clenched, his body tense, and he squeezed his eyes shut, then-

"Stop!" came a rather unfamiliar voice. "Captain, stop this!"

Danny's eyes shot open. Every pirate grew quiet. It took Danny a second before realizing no pain had come to him. He looked over his shoulder, trying to see what was going on. A good thing Jim's grip had loosened, allowing Danny to be able to look behind him clearly. The Captain stood there, whip in hand, but hanging down. Another pirate, Kio no doubt, stood before the ring of sailors and pirates, his crewmates. What was going on?

"Again?" the captain asked, annoyed. "Again you defy me?"

"Captain I will not allow you to harm the boy," Kio said. His voice was different, way different. It was no longer strained to a defiant pitch. It was now almost certainly a voice belonging to-

Danny gasped. Kio lifted his glance, his..._her_ hat was blown away, revealing her hidden brown hair. Danny hadn't seen her face since he'd been on this ship. Only he, however, seemed to be just finding out Kio was a woman. Not even a woman, a teenage girl. She couldn't be older than him. And because of the rain, her clothes seemed to stick to her body, making her appearance more like a girl now. He hadn't noticed it before. He never would have thought...

No way!

* * *

E/N: I am SO sorry for not up-dating sooner! So much to do so little time! Hope you liked the surprise at the end! Didn't see that coming, did ya?.! And that was the scene that was semi-similar to the one in the movie, whenthat particularsailorwas gonna get five lashes and that other particular pirate stepped in. 

--Airamé Phantom


	5. Untitled

A/N: Okay, so I've been doing research and paying close attention to how Sparrow talks and acts. One of you told me to be random, thanks bunches. My friend Luis can do an imitation of him and is very good. That also helped. But the only problem now is that I only know the name of **one** of Sparrow's pirates which is Gibbs or something like that. This is why it took so long for me to up-date. Sorry, but I needed all the names.**

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Let the boy go!" Kio shouted now. The captain gawked at her. Kio lowered her voice and added a small hiss to it. Her eyes never left Ol' Cap'n StoneHeart's own, but she was directing the order to Jim and John who now stared helplessly at all of them. "Let. The boy. Go." Kio could have made even the biggest pirate wince with that voice. Danny was almost afraid now. Well, he had been before too, but now even more! Captain versus crew-member, not good! 

"Cap'n!" the helmsman shouted. Captain grunted out an answer and glared at the man standing at the wheel. "Cap'n! The pearl! It be catching up!" Ronald pointed towards the boat with black sails. The Captain looked in that direction and watched as cries form the other ship began to sound endlessly. He grunted something again, but sighed.

"We have more important things to do, let the boy go," he murmured and walked off. "Man your stations! Don't let that crew on my ship!"

"Aye, Captain!" the pirates shouted and immediately went back to their stations. Danny found himself falling backwards as Jim and John let him go. As much as he tried, he only got as far as on his knees before Kio pulled at his arm.

"You're big trouble, kid," she scolded, and pulled him up. "You don't belong on this ship!" She almost dragged him if not for his standing up. She pulled him all the way to where the sleeping quarters were. Leading him down the few steps, she pushed him in there. "Stay there and don't move!" she shouted and went back up, closing the trap-door behind her.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed, but Kio was gone. He groaned. How the heck was he going to explain all of this to his parents? Sam, even? Out in a storm on a ship because pirates kidnapped him? That'll be the day. Sighing and kicking at a random glass bottle, taking off what remained of his shirt. This is just great. He didn't even know why he was even sticking around in this dump. He should have just taken a chance at one of the longboats and rowed off. He half-chuckled, half-sighed in slight amusement. As if he'd be able to row back to shore. He as going to have remain on this ship until they finally let him-

Danny stopped the train of thought. A sound caught his ear. He ran for the steps and look up through the holes in the trap-door. The sound of rain and foot-steps was not the only thing that was sounding on this ship anymore. Now furious shouts and stomps were heard. Pirates screamed, some cheered, others fell, slipping on the slick floors. It looked like the ship was under attack! Even past all these different sounds, the screech of two blades from a sword were perfectly able to be heard. "Oh man," Danny mumbled, watching as two pirates battled it out right above him. He found himself falling backward down the step, landing squarely on his back.

Danny groaned and stood, deciding maybe Kio was right. He didn't belong on this ship, he wouldn't survive being human. Surely it would be best if he just hid down there. He picked a darkened corner and sat down, listening to the sounds of battle.

* * *

Minutes before on Black Pearl. 

Will looked on as the ship they were chasing became closer and closer. "Jack, I don't understand yet why I'm here," Will said. He held onto the rope next to him to keep from falling or stumbling. Jack walked over to him from where he had been talking ton one of the other pirates. He grinned and said, adding a small hand movement, "I would never be able to do this without you." Will looked at him weirdly, but Jack only grinned.

"What is it we're looking for?" he asked then.

"A gem with remarkable power, guaranteed to make us rich," Jack said, adding the last part as an after-thought. "Afterwards, we can celebrate with a bottle of rum!"

"If we can get it," Will corrected. Jack shrugged, sure they would.

Now on the Sapphire Ruby, it looked like the crew of the Black Pearl had only magnified! More people were on it than ever before! William stood at his guard on the new ship, eyes scanning around to see who would dare challenge him. Jack ambled onto the ship, turning around to his ship to make sure to tell a couple of his sailors on the ship to take care of it. "And don't leave your posts," he shouted.

"Aye, captain!" they shouted back. Jack ambled forth still, swaying from both drinking rum and because of the storm.

"Jack," Will, next to him, murmured, sword in hand. "Where exactly is-" He stopped talking. One growl came from his right. Immediately, Will found himself locked in combat with Jim, one of the twins. Jack looked at Will and the other pirate which were now stumbling back towards another part of the ship.

"I'll take care of it, William," Jack mumbled.

"Ol' Jack, my dear friend," came a hoarse voice. Jack stopped walking and turned around quickly, almost tripping. Most of his crew were fighting already or trying to search the decks. Jack had decided he would watch and wait for whoever had what he was looking to show up. Now turning to the person pseaking to him, he decided it came way too soon.

"Ah, StoneHeart, how's it been for ya?" Jack asked, forcing cheerfulness at his old-time rival. He held out a hand to shake. StoneHeart slapped it away. "No happy reunion? Okay. I thought after all these years you'd forgiven me."

"For what?" StoneHeart growled. "Forgiven you for stealing me crew?"

"I didn't steal them," Jack said. "They came willingly."

"You betrayed me, Jack, all those years ago. And my crew is back. They came back once ye let them down too," StoneHeart said, nearing Jack so that Jack was leaning back and taking a few steps backwards. He grimaced at the smell of StoneHeart's breath. "Now, you're going to die."

"I'm not looking forward to that," Jack said, lifting a finger as if waiting to be called on in a class.

"Of course ye will," StoneHeart said. He pulled out his sword and Jack gazed at the blade as StoneHeart placed it in front of Jack's face, who smiled nervously.

"I'm glad we could have this talk," he said.

"Now," StoneHeart snarled, bringing his arm back, ready to hit his mark. But Jack reacted quickly and ducked out of the way before the sword could strike him. He pulled out his own sword. StoneHeart reacted just as fast when Jack was about to thrust his sword towards him. They were locked like that for a few seconds when StoneHeart's sword's blade began to screech as it slid down the blade of Jack's sword. Both men now walked forward, now face-to-face. "You will die here," StoneHeart growled.

Jack smiled again. "I'm not going to die here because you're going to die here before I do. But since you've already died you're not going to die, but I'm going to have the pleasure of killing what cannot be killed before you kill me so that I can kill you." He spoke so quickly, so swiftly, StoneHeart didn't know a single word he said. Taking hint of StoneHeart's confusion, Jack jumped backwards, almost slipping on the wet wood. "Good-bye" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Jack!" StoneHeart bellowed. Jack sauntered as quickly as he could forward to whatever opening showed itself. Of course, the only one he noticed quickly was the half open trap-door that lead down into the sleeping quarters. Which, by the way, was where Kio had left Danny!

Kio, who had knocked down her opponent, wiped the sweat and rain from her forehead and gazed about. She saw the silhouette of someone dropping through the trap-door and her eyes widened. "No!" she shouted, running forward. But someone jumped in front of her. William! "Out of my way!" she shouted. putting her sword forward.

"Where are you going?" William asked, showing his sword as well.

"I said out of my way!" Kio said once again. Will ducked quickly as Kio struck out blindly. The rain wasn't making this easy.

"What do you know about a gem?" Will shouted quickly before she had another chance to strike. Kio froze on her feet.

"The sapphire ruby," she murmured. Will stood up straight, revealing the fact he was about half a foot taller than Kio. "It's none of your business!" She struck out again, but this time Will blocked.

"It is my business," he retorted sharply. Kio jumped backwards as did Will when their sword blade began to slide. Kio ran forward, ducked as Will swung his sword, slipped on the wood floor careful not to trip anyone, then stopped once she'd gotten near the trap-door. She stood automatically and grinned. It had worked! Now to open the-

Kio had stuck her fingers through the small air holes of the trap door and tried to pull it open, but it was much to heavy. She looked at it, panting now more than before. Someone had closed it all the way, not like when she'd left it partially open. She tried picking it up again. No use! Sighing, she stood up straight and looked down at the trap-door, fingers curled into fists. "Better be okay," she murmured quietly, as if hoping Danny would hear her. She turned back to the on-going fight among her crew-mates and the crew of the other ship. How long would they keep this up?

* * *

Danny was sitting against the wall in one corner of the room. His face was buried in his knees which he'd pulled up to his chest and hugged to keep against the cold. A wet shirt was bad, but no shirt was worst. He shivered, then froze. Someone had dropped onto the wooden floor. He heard murmuring and foot-steps - that were coming his way! He looked up towards the trap-door's direction and gasped. A silhouette was approaching. This could NOT be good!

Danny stood up and decided it was either he died fighting or cowering. He'd rather die fighting. His eyes quickly scanned around as the other pirate came closer. Danny caught sight of a dropped sword and he snatched it up, holding it in his hands straight ahead of him. Oh boy, he'd never used a sword before! This could get ugly!

Soon enough, the pirate came into clear view. The man was taller than him, of course. No visible muscles were present but Danny could tell this guy was anything but weak. The man looked at his weirdly, then grinned. Danny didn't like the looks of that!

* * *

E/N: Haha! An update! Oh yeah! 'Til next time, ye Pirate fans!

--Airamé Phantom


	6. Where's Your Captain?

A/N: Ah, an up-date. Smell that salty, ocean air! **

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"'ello!" the pirate said. Danny didn't know who it was or why he was there, but he could see that the man hadn't drawn a sword. He noticed that his own hands were trembling, making the blade of the sword glisten. The pirate was now in front of him. He set a finger at the tip of the blade where it wasn't sharp and pushed it down to point at the floor. "And...'oo are you?" he asked. His voice was slurred and he had a strange, but recognizable accent. 

"Ph-ph-phantom," Danny stammered. The boat shifted, almost knocking Danny off his feet. The pirate turned swiftly towards where the trap-door was. Danny studied the man. He had long, dark hair, from what he could tell. And the handle of his sword was sticking out from the sheath strapped to his waist-line. Glancing at the man, Danny quickly resolved to taking his sword. His hand shot out, grabbed the handle, and yanked it out. The man jumped and then backed away as Danny held his sword in his hand and the one he'd picked up in the other.

"Now, now," the pirate murmured, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "Don't want this to get messy!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked, stammering problem gone. The pirate grinned nervously and made a little bow.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said, standing up again. "Now give me my sword and we can talk like the civilized people we are."

"You forgot to answer one of my questions," Danny pointed out.

"Oh, right," Jack said. "I'm 'ere with my crew to get a certain gem. It's called the Sapphire Ruby. You wouldn't know about it, would ye?" Danny froze. The gem Turk had told him about. The one Captain StoneHeart got from the witch. "Would you?" Jack pressed, obviously curious.

"What do you need it for?" Danny asked. Jack was taken aback by the question, but answered it anyway.

"It was guaranteed to make my crew and me rich," he said. "Then we can celebrate over a bottle of rum! You want to join me crew...Phantom, was it?"

"I'm pretty happy where I am now," Danny replied. "Get your crew and leave this ship. There's nothing here for you."

"Oh, but there is," Jack said and took a step back. "Maybe if we consult your captain. He'll be obliged to help us, don't you think?"

"I'd suggest you not do that," Danny said firmly.

"I'll leave ye alone, then. But I'll get the gem yet." Jack turned tail and walked off. Danny dropped both swords and sighed. This guy was bad news. Jack climbed up the steps afterwards and climbed up through the trap-door and out of sight. But he left the door slightly open. Danny grinned and ran for the door. Now all he needed to do was warn the captain.

* * *

At seeing Jack come out of the trap-door, Kio quickly pointed his sword at the man. "Not another movement," she hissed. Jack had only gotten about three feet away from the trap-door. Kio had a slash on her shoulder that was bleeding red blood. Her hair was undone and a mess. And she was panting no doubt. Jack grinned nervously. Then another figure climbed out of the sleeping quarters. "Phantom!" Kio exclaimed. 

Danny looked up at her as he stood. The storm was letting off, but the sea was still rolling. Wasting no time, he shouted, "He's out to get the Sapphire Ruby the captain has!"

Kio froze and her breath caught in her throat. Who had told him about that? Everyone on the ship grew silent and stared at the trio standing there. Lighting streaked the sky and seemed to stain it with it's light. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for that one, single second as he pointed at Jack, who looked fearful. This was bad.

"Captain!" Ronal shouted as the light stopped it's glow. Ronald was badly injured, but still standing. StoneHeart was nowhere in sight. The only sound that broke the silence was a door being slammed. Taking advantage of the chance he'd been given, Jack made his way out of Kio's range. But Kio made no effort to follow him. She walked over to Danny and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Hey!" Danny grunted, standing.

"Who told you about the gem?" she asked him sternly, eyes locking onto his. Danny caught sight of the red seeping through ehr vest and shirt.

"You're bleeding," he noted aloud. Could she bleed? They were still ghosts, only their appearances changed...

"I asked a question," Kio said, tightening her grasp on his arm.

"Turk!" Danny said, teeth chattering. It was very cold outside. He should have stayed down. Kio let him go and looked around. The pirates were still fighting. The S.R. crew were ghosts - not alive. They could keep fighting forever. But the B.P. were still mere humans. She scowled and said, "Help me to chase all these pirates onto their ship."

"How?" Danny asked.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" Kio asked, looking at his hand. Danny still help one sword.

"Not exactly," Danny said.

"Time to learn," Kio said and ran forward into the frenzy, knocking blade against blade. Most of the pirates from Jack's crew were injured and going back to their ship, but some were more fierce. The S.R. crew was already leading away the pirates, backing them onto their ship. "Off!" John grunted, pushing one pirate overboard. There was a splash and he seemed satisfied. Danny found himself locked with the blade of his sword against the blade of another pirate's sword. "Give up, little boy," the pirate sneered.

"I don't think so," Danny murmured and forced his sword to slide against the man's. The pirate was finally forced back as Jim and John came up behind Danny.

"What are you doing, kid?" Jim asked. John apprehended the other pirate and threw him overboard. Well, that was easy enough.

"Trying to help," Danny answered.

"We're almost done here." Jim looked totally serious and stern. Not to mention a little bit intimidating. Danny was about to retort something back to him, but was interrupted by Crake making his way down from the crow's nest. Okay, he was _falling_. Crake was a short guy. He was shorter than Danny. He had ears larger than normal and almost never wore a shirt except for a brown vest. He had a shaved head and a bandana going round his forehead and tied behind his head. He caught a rope and managed to lower himself down gently onto the ground. The pirates from the intruding ship were gone except for the one now in the crow's nest.

He looked somewhat of the same stature as Jack, Danny noticed. But this looked a bit more like he was sober and sane. He seemed to be looking for someone. And of course, John and Jim had something to say about it. "Hey, get down from there!" Jim shouted. The man only looked down. He had longish brown hair and a look of almost determination on it. Danny only looked up as the man continued to search.

"Where is Jack?" he shouted down.

"Right 'ere!" said a voice from the far left.

"Jack!" the man exclaimed.

"Almost finished with business, William," Jack shouted up. He surveyed how far up Will was and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "How did you get all the way up there?"

"What do you want?" Kio shouted, coming up next to Danny, Jim, and John. Her voice was once again at a defiant, deep pitch. The rain had been letting off little by little, but now it seemed to start up again. This was one bad storm. And the darkness and sudden lightning was not making it better.

"Where is your captain?" Jack asked in reply.

"Looking for me?" StoneHeart asked, coming out of a door close to Jack's left which was the rest of the crew's right. Jack's eyes narrowed. No running this time.

* * *

E/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Now I'm off to act drunk at the candy store! Ta! 

--Airamé Phantom


	7. Blood

A/N: An up-date! Wow! This smells salty! -sniff-**

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Blood**

* * *

"I want to compromise, if that's possible," Jack said. William, as he had called the man in the Crow's Nest had begun to climb down. StoneHeart eyed the two men, then nodded feebly. 

"Fine," he grunted. "Follow me." He turned back towards his cabin, then stopped and shouted at the crew, "All of ya! Back to yer stations and clean up this mess!" There were some shouts, boos, and groans, but everyone followed orders, all except for Kio and Danny. They stood rooted to their current position, awaiting some sort of push or shove to get them moving.

They watched as Jack, before disappearing into the cabin door, told his crewmate something. Then the door closed, leaving poor William out in the chilly, still damp air. The pirate sat down on one of the steps that led up to the wheel where Ronald once again stood, keeping the ship in one piece from the crashing waves.

"Come on, kid," Kio whispered then. "We'd better get to work." However big the gash on her shoulder was, she made it seem as if it were no big deal, going about her business as if nothing had occurred. Next to them on the Black Pearl, the enemy pirates sat in their damp and soaked clothes, awaiting their captain. Both ships sailed together.

Kio soon got to checking the rigging and tightening ropes that had come loose.

"Kio, why is that gem so important? Why did everyone just freeze up?" Danny asked softly, hugging his arms for some warmth. Kio seemed unaffected by the cold and kept on working. "Kio?"

Seeing the fact that there wasn't gonna be any way to get rid of the boy's curiosity, Kio finally stopped and sighed. "Phantom," she said, now looking at him. "That gem is what these pirates thrive on. Without it, this ship is nothing but a bunch of tatters old planks. They will become nothing but old, sea-sick, pirate ghosts without anything left to do. StoneHeart will become another loathly pirate that died and was forgotten. But that gem, keeping it on this ship, it means so much to these pirates. It gives them the courage to carry on because they know they've got something every other pirate alive would want. It's, in a way, their reassurance."

"They, Kio?" Danny asked. Kio's expression softened and she turned away, letting go of the tightened ropes in her hands and leaning forward against the wood of the ship.

"I'm just one of the crew," she whispered. "I'm just the one who washed up one day asking for an escape, and these people offered it. But if this ship falls apart, I'm done for. What's a fifteen-year-old pirate gonna do for a living, hm? Nothing."

"All of ye!" StoneHeart's voice suddenly cracked through the soft tension that had built up in the air. Everyone turned to look at the big man. "All of ye down into the sleeping quarters and get some rest." The ol' cap'n looked up into the crow's nest where Crake sat with a stubborn look on his face. "Crake, keep a good eye out for anything."

"Aye, Captain!" Crake shouted down, saluting. StoneHeart hobbled back into his cabin and after making some last, quick checks to make sure everything was okay, the crew began to make their descend in through the trap door and into their hammocks for a good night's rest. As if ghosts needed much rest anyway, Danny thought. They probably just do it out of routine.

"Come on, Phantom, you need just as much rest as I," Kio said.

"Danny," he whispered. "Call me Danny."

"Fine, but let's get some..." the girl yawned. "sleep first, talk later," she quickly finished. She began to walked towards where the crew was heading.

"Kio," Danny said, stopping the girl's descend. She looked back at him. Her face was pale in the soft moonlight and she looked deathly tired. "Kio, I'm gonna need your help." He paused. "To get off this ship, I mean."

Kio smiled fondly at the boy. "Fine kid, let's just get some sleep. Maybe we can later on talk to Turk for awhile. For some information." Danny nodded and walked on after her.

* * *

Later on that night... 

Danny was asleep on Crake's hammock like before, but a small thud and yelp of surprise awoke him quickly. He didn't know why, but he'd become a light-sleeper all of a sudden. The sound had been very, very soft, but sent him sitting up quickly, almost knocking him out the hammock. His eyes searched around before falling on a certain figure sitting against the wall, a lit candle lamp sitting on an ancient-looking table-top. He blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his vision. A very pale-looking Kio sat there, grasping her shoulder in what looked like great pain.

Once the image had been registered in his mind, he was sent to his feet, at once going towards Kio. "Kio," he whispered, concerned. Her white shirt was soaked with red blood and her vest was currently misplaced and was hanging around just one shoulder - the one that was without wound. Danny went down into a crouched position in front of her slumped posture. His brows furrowed in worry. She looked very pale now and blood was beginning to soak onto the wood of the wall. "Kio?" he whispered softly. Her eyes were closed. "Kio?"

Her eyes opened a slight bit and she looked at him with a semi-dazed expression. "Danny," she whispered. "Guess I'm in worst shape than I thought." She made an attempt at a smile, but it was quickly replaced with a pained grimace as she clutched her shoulder. Danny isn't what you may call squeamish, but his confusion and concern and interest was spurring around so much in his head, it made him sick to his stomach.

He placed a hand over the one she had over her shoulder. "Le-let me take a look," he whispered. Hesitantly, Kio removed her hand from the wound and instead worked a few of the buttons of her shirt loose - three, just to be precise. She slipped down the sleeve just far enough for Danny to be able to see the wound. A deep gash was cut through the skin, past some muscle too. All in all, it was an estimate of half-an inch deep and about three inches long, with an inch long width to add to those measurements.

"Kio, this is a really bad wound," Danny said. "And it won't stop bleeding." He didn't know what would happen to a ghost if that happened...

Kio grinned and leaned her head back against the wood. "So," she whispered. "I die here then." The words struck a nerve.

"Die?" he whispered.

"Lose to much blood," Kio said, her voice raspy and dry. She gulped and looked at him. "And you die. Isn't that right?"

"You're...you're human?" Danny asked, glowing green eyes dim with thought. She was human? But how? She said she'd washed up one day searching for an escape...But times were modern. How on earth could she be a pirate in the twenty-first century? Was that possible?

"Thought I was a ghost, did you?" she asked in a humorous voice. Danny nodded feebly. "Nope, still human. Unless this kills me."

"We can't let that happen!" Danny said, despite his knowing that the other crew-members were asleep. "We gotta stop the bleeding somehow."

"Turk," Kio whispered. "Go get Turk." Her eyes shifted in focus. "Get Turk..."

Danny's eyed widened as he witnessed her slowly slipping away from loss of blood. He stood up and ran as quickly as the shifting motion of the ship would allow him to go. There was only one thought on his mind:

_Gotta get Turk!_

* * *

E/N: If you'll excuse me, I'm off to try and perform dangerous acrobatic acts above a pitt of steaming hot lava! Whoa, that oughtta be a workout. I'm gonna need ice cream: lots and lots of ice-cream! See ya! And oh, almost forgot! -clears throat- This is not going to be one of those fics where Danny falls in love with the OC. There will be none of the whole KioXDanny stuff! Just making sure I got that cleared up. I believe that any boys would have acted the same way towards Kio should they be placed on a ship where only Kio and Turk could be trusted. Anywho, bye now! 

--Airamé Phantom


	8. Listen Closely

A/N: Ah, the smell of the ocean (or my sink, you choose!) This chapter was for Wolfinson, a loyal reviewer, because it seemed as if I were neglecting this fic! I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Listen Closely**

* * *

Danny stumbled as he pushed through the trap door, hauling himself up. As he tried to stand in his frenzy, his feet slipped out from under him and he went sprawling back onto the ground. He shook his head and groaned. That really did hurt, you know. He began to stand up when a hand was placed in front of his face. He followed up the hand, to an arm, to a shoulder, then a face. William. 

"Need a hand?" the brown-haired male asked.

"Thanks," Danny murmured, taking the enemy pirate's hand. William helped him up to his feet before Danny pulled away and began to run towards the door that led down to the galley.

"What's the hurry?" William called. Danny paused only for a second to look back at the male before replying, "A life's on the line." Then the boy opened the door with the silver key still in his pocket and vanished into the darkness of the room. It took Will a couple of seconds before the words finally registered. "A life..." he repeated before he jolted into a run towards the galley as well.

"Turk, you gotta help Kio!" Danny found himself shouting. Turk was sitting on a chair near the gimbal. He seemed to be asleep and was awakened by Danny's voice, jumping up to his feet at attention. Danny rushed up to the still dazed-looking adult.

"What are you-" Turk started, now aware of it only being Danny. But the younger boy cut him off before he could even finish

"Kio! She's hurt!" Danny exclaimed frantically. "On her shoulder...A gash...from the other pirates...she...she...she's gonna bleed to death!" His stammering caught the ear of a certain pirate that had been coming up behind him now. William froze on the steps at the sound of the words 'from the other pirates.' Someone on the Black Pearl was going to be the cause of this girl's death.

Danny didn't have time for this! And Kio's time was running out! He grabbed hold of Turk's hand while the adult was still busy trying to figure out what was going on. "Come on! Kio needs-!" Danny cut himself short as he gazed upon the pirate he'd just left behind on deck. Will stood there on the steps, also trying to figure this out.

Immediately Turk's expression grew hard. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Waiting for Jack," Will said simply.

Danny looked from male to male, then finally exclaimed. "We don't have time for this!" He pointed at William, "You need to get out of here," he turned his attention to Turk, "and you need to help Kio!" He threw his arms in the air in frustration before shouting out again, "We don't have time for this!"

"Fine, let's go," Turk murmured and he and Danny rushed up the steps. But as Turk passed Will, the two adults shared a glare. Danny wasn't aware of it. The only thing that he was aware of was the fact that one of his only friends on this ship was going to be totaled if she didn't get help quick!

Will followed the two out and all three males landed in the sleeping quarters. Either Turk didn't acknowledge Will's presence or he just didn't care if he was there or not. Danny figured it was a bit of both.

Inside the sleeping quarters, with William close behind, Danny found that the candle lamp that had been on before had fallen over and the flame had become extinguished. The only thing that they were aware of was Kio's dark silhouette. Immediately Danny rushed towards her, crouching down automatically to the right of her. He was afraid of what her posture was telling him: she was slumped against the wall with absolutely no kind of movement. She no longer even clutched the wound on her shoulder. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. She was just lying there. "Kio?" he asked.

At the sound of his voice, Kio slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him and tried to smile, but failed. Danny smiled instead. Yes, there was still time to save her.

Right?

Turk told Danny to move to one side and give Kio some space. Danny stood and merely watched as Turk examined the wound on Kio's shoulder, much to Kio's discomfort. Somewhere between the time when Danny spoke to Kio and the time Turk spoke to Danny, Will had picked up the extinguished lamp and had relit the flame. He now held it over Kio and Turk to give Turk a little bit of light to work with. Turk still did not acknowledge him, only grunted out an incoherent 'thank you' to which Will answered promptly with an 'any time.'

Danny watched with impatience and anxiety over them when Turk finally said, "Looks bad. I don't think there's much we can do..."

"What?" Danny exclaimed. His exclamation was louder than he might have wanted. From the distance he could hear one of the crewmates turned on his hammock, the beams holding it up creaking. And from the other side a small groan from another crewmate. Danny stayed silent for a little bit, then said, "What do you mean? you're just gonna let her die?"

"She has lost too much blood, I'm afraid," Turk said. He whispered something to Kio and the girl nodded feebly. He helped her to sit up properly and then he ripped the sleeve of her long-sleeved silk shirt. She made a small pained noise at the force, but kept her nerve. Then Turk began to use the sleeve to wrapped around the wound. It would do for now. Kio seemed to weak to do anything but watch.

"There has to be something," Danny insisted. "We can't let her die." He chewed his lower lip nervously. He couldn't just give up on Kio. He wondered...he wondered if maybe she really didn't have a chance.

Danny shook his head of the thoughts. No! He couldn't think like that! Where there's a will, there's a way, right?

"What about that gem Jack keeps going on about?" William suggested, putting the lamp down as Turk checked Kio's pulse and other vital signs. At the sound of the word 'gem' the ghost stopped and just sat there for awhile. Kio gazed at William, as if trying to recall who he was.

"You're from the Black Pearl?" she asked. William nodded.

"I don't know the whole story, but Jack was telling me that the gem had a type of power. Can it help?" he asked. Turk crossed his arms.

"Well..." he started hesitantly.

"What?" Danny asked apprehensively.

"It could help..." Turk said. "It does have the power to heal. But it may do no good should it not be able to heal something like the loss of much blood."

"But is there a chance?" William pressed.

"Yes," Turk replied.

"Then we've got to get it!" Danny said. Turk shook his head.

"There's no way you can."

"Why not?"

"StoneHeart is not called by that name for just any reason." At this Turk looked at Kio as the girl shifted slightly with a look of pity and sympathy.

"It doesn't matter," Danny said. "Just tell me where it is." And now Turk turned to Danny with the same expression he'd given to Kio.

"I do not see why you are so determined..."

"Because she's my friend."

Turk nodded understandingly. "Good answer." He looked at Will. "You'd better take care of the boy. You're going to help him." It was not a suggestion, it was a command. Danny began to object, but Turk silence him. "No, you'll need all the help you can get. And this boy looks experienced." Danny contemplated this in silence before nodding.

"So what's the plan?" William asked.

"Listen closely, you two..."

* * *

E/N: I noticed that in the last chapter I put 'glowing green eyes dim' I should have put 'blue eyes' seeing as he's in human form! And now to up-date 'Am I Evil Too?'! 

--Airamé Phantom


	9. A Pirate's Life For Me

A/N: Huzzah! Another chapter up-date!**

* * *

**

**Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum!**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Pirate's Life For Me...**

* * *

Danny and Will nodded at Turk's plan. Danny looked at Kio, who hadn't moved at all. But she seemed to have enough strenghth to keep her head up. She sighed, her shoulders rising and falling. She looked at them and said with a strianed voice," Good luck guys. Don't risk everything, either..." She tried her best to shrug. "Just...be careful. He isn't called StoneHeart for nothing...He won't care much for you..." 

"You're gonna be alright, Kio," Danny said. "Promise." He smiled at her, then looked at Will. Will nodded once, and Danny returned the nod. He looked at Kio. "We'll be back with the gem soon enough." And with that, he stood from his crouched position, and both he and Will climbed out of the sleeping quarters.

"They're two determined boys, those two are," Turk grunted, sighing as well.

"I like them," Kio said. "They remind me...of my past." Turk narrowed his eyes at the girl. Kio grinned at his expression. "I...never told you the story, did I?"

"You never told anyone, kid," Turk corrected. "You were always very secretive about it. I never understood why."

"I didn't like to talk about it," Kio said.

"If I remember correctly," Turk said, side-smirking, "You were quite the stubborn teen, eh? I don't know if it was stubbornness, or just a strong sense of determination."

"To tell you the truth Turk," Kio said. "I was never quite so sure myself." Her eyes filled with tears as she seeemed to remember something, but she blinked them away.

"Why don't ye tell me 'bout it, kid? Get it off your chest?" Turk asked. Kio looked at him fondly.

"I guess we should start from the beginning..."

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Hey, Kiora! Hurry up!" shouted the voice of a young male. His hair was longish and brown. His eyes were an unnatural golden-sheen. His clothes were old-fashioned, his knee-high brown boots and white linen shirt in perfect and mint condition. He seemed about the age of fifteen. _

_The time was situated around maybe nine or so at night. And around him, the city's homes were lit and Halloween decorations flittered and littered the yards. In the boy's hand was a black bag, in the other, a fake knife. _

_Behind him, the one he called out too, was a younger-looking girl. About the age of fourteen. She was dressed in a similar fashion, a brown vest atop her white, long-sleeve, cotten shirt. She ran to keep up, smiling and laughing as a younger boy dressed as a mummy followed her. She grasped the young boy's hand. This girl had long brown hair and a brown hat also atop her head. "I'm going!" she laughed. "Wait up, Mark!"_

_Kiora finally caught up with the older boy, the young boy's hand still in her own. "Alright, we hit the neighbor's place, every single other person we know, who else?" she asked. _

_"I don't know," Mark, the older boy replied. "Say, what time is it?"_

_"It's...near nine. We got a couple more hours before Mrs. Granz begins to worry," she replied, checking her watch, for a second letting go of the boy's hand. _

_"Hey, look!" the younger child cried, pointing. "I can see the beach! Let's go 'dere!"_

_"No, Chester, we can't. Mrs. Granz said we aren't allowed. Besides, it's dark and empty. There's no point!"_

_"But I wanna go!" the little boy pouted. _

_"Kiora's right," Mark said in a soft voice. "We aren't allowed. Beside, we got a lot of candy left to collect! Come on! Let's go."_

_"Fine," Chester mumbled and held out a hand for Kiora to grab. _

_"Chester, you're six, you can go on without holding my hand," Kiora said annoyingly. "Come on!"_

_She ran ahead with Mark, the boy trying hard to catch up. "But Granz said you have to hold my hand!"_

_"And I say you're being a baby! Come on!" she shouted over shoulder. "Mark, wait up!"_

_"Hurry up slow-pokes!" The older boy shouted, but kept on. _

_"Mark! Kiora!" Chester whined, his legs tired. "I can't run anymore! Come back!"_

_But Mark did't hear him. Kiora only shouted for him to hurry and they turned the corner of the block. Soon enough, however, Mark began to notice the boy's disappearance. "Kiora, where's Chester?" he asked, coming up to the next house and looking for the little boy. Kiora turned, but the boy was nowhere in sight._

_"He...was just behind me awhile ago..." she mumbled, blinking. Where had he gone? Mark looked form the door of the house to Kiora, then back, and sighed before climbing down the stone path to the side-walk. "We'd better find him," he said. _

_"But-" Kiora started._

_"Come on!" Mark snapped sharply, shooting her a pointed look. "We have to find him!"_

_Kiora stomped her feet, but followed him. They search for nearly ten minutes, going up and down the sidewalk. To their great surpries, he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't anywhere! Could he have possibly gone back to the foster home? _

_"Maybe we should go abck home," Kiora said. "Maybe we should get Granz..."_

_"No," Mark snapped again. "We have to find Chester! Anything could be happening right now!"_

_"But-" she started again, but Mark interrupted again._

_"You got us into this mess, now I have to get us out!" he said, jerking a thumb to his jerk. "One way or another, I'm going to find," he said, voice softer now upon seeinh Kiora's frightened expression. mark hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll find him. We're going to find him-" Mark stopped. Kiora blinked. What was wrong? "Chester?" Mark whispered, eyes wide and staring ahead of him. He pulled away from Kiora and sped off. "Chester"! he shouted. Kiora turned and watched as Mark's figrued raced off to grab the little boy dressed like a mummy..._

_...into the middle of a street thatw as far from empty. _

_Her hands turned to fists and she squeezed her eyes shut. _

_"MARK!!!"_

**_:END FLASHBACK_**

Kiora wiped the tears form her eyes as best she could, gulping. "I never forgave myself," she whispered. Mark got seriously injured and Chester only got minor injuring to his arm. It was a good thing Mark was fast enough to push him out of the way of that car..."

"It must have been horrible," Turk sympathized.

"I was scarred..." she whispered. "For three years after that, I wouldn't speak to anyone. I knew it was my fault for not taking Chester's hand but...not even after Mark forgave did I...start speaking again. So one day, after it was too much, I left. I had planned it all in my head: to run away out to sea, sail anywhere, an island, a new country or shore, whatever, or die trying."

"And that's when we found you," Turk mumbled. Kio nodded."Not the ebst plan."

"I know," she mumbled. "And yet here I am...about to.." she winced as she tried to sit up a bit higher, "die..."

"Don't worry, now, kid, those two will get that gem and it'll work," Turk assured calmly. "You'll see..."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

E/N: Yes, this was all flash-back-y while I figure out how I'm going to do this...but anywho, hope you enjoyed this chappie! I guess now we can see eye-to-eye with Kio...**_Kiora_**...eh? 

And YUS! cryptic foreshadowing... -evil grin- BWUAHAHAHA!

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
